


Somewhat Public Declarations

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Dragon Age II [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkwardness, Blue-Purple Hawke, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, THE SALT IS REAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: When it comes to Garrett being around Anders, Fenris doesn't feel like being subtle.





	

Fenris’s tub was both clean and surprisingly big enough for the both of them, and it was the elf who had manhandled him into it, letting Garrett lay back against his chest. The water was absolutely perfect and made Garrett’s limbs turn to jelly. He sighed and tilted his head back to rest on Fenris’s shoulder, the elf’s arms wrapping around his torso with a brief caress.

“How does this feel?” he asked, determined to figure out which actions would be welcome or unwelcome.

He felt Fenris’s lips graze over the shell of his ear, and heard him take deep breaths as he clutched Garrett closer. “Strange, yet…enjoyable.” His long fingers began to draw indistinct patterns on Garrett’s chest, following the droplets of water that gathered there. Those same fingers made their way up to Garrett’s scalp and threaded into his hair, and he closed his eyes before letting his head loll to the side to give those sweet lips easier access.

The kisses were hungry and eager, punctuated by soft licks that made Garrett wriggle and try to stifle his laughter. Fenris paused and hummed questioningly. “Tickles,” Garrett explained, and then Fenris got back to it with firmer licks over his warm and sensitive skin.

Garrett let out soft noises of pleasure as the elf’s grip on his hair tightened to keep him in place. Fenris bit down harder on his neck and sucked there for a few moments, drawing a gasped moan from the human. Fenris was holding on to him tight, seemingly intent on claiming him completely and making up for lost time.

Garrett was confident he would have sunk into the water had Fenris not held on to him, limp and pliant as he was.

-

The day had begun with such promise.

Then Garrett remembered a promise he’d made to assist Anders at his clinic and Fenris felt as if the tiny world they’d hidden themselves in for two days had been broken into by the person he least wanted in it.

At least Garrett looked as dismayed about this development, but Fenris knew him well enough that he would not renege on his promise. He watched from the bench beside the cold fireplace as Garrett laced up his leathers, wishing they were undressed and back in bed. Inhaling softly he recalled making love in what he’d thought of as a frivolous bathtub for the past five years, the slide of his skin against Garrett’s in the water.

A purpling bite mark peeked over the human’s collar, try as he might to pull it up higher, and Fenris’s skin prickled at the sight of it.  He thought of Garrett alone with Anders, imagining the mage’s doe-eyed gazes, and thinking of the hours between now and their reunion.

Garrett looked at him with a rueful smile. “Shall we meet here once I’m done? We could have dinner at the estate again.”

Two days and they hadn’t been apart for long, mutual need keeping them no more than a step away from each other. Fenris stood, unwilling to let one mage stand between him and Garrett after two years of being without him. “On second thought I’ll join you,” he stated, awaiting the man’s reaction.

Garrett’s brows lifted in surprise but there were the beginnings of a smile appearing at the corners of his mouth. “Really?”

The elf stifled a sigh of annoyance at the thought of spending most of the day in Anders’s presence, but glancing at Garrett’s marked neck suddenly made him of what the mage’s face would look like when he saw it for himself. He definitely would not want to miss that.

He gave Garrett a half smile and a shrug. “It may not be so bad. Not in your company, at least.”

Beaming at him, Garrett shook his head in wonder. “I owe you big time.”

Fenris raised an eyebrow. “Owe me?”

“Yes. A favor. I know you’d prefer to spend as little time around Anders as possible, so it means a lot that you’d come with me. Whatever you want is yours, love.”

He said it wholeheartedly, making a flush creep up Fenris’s neck. Who else offered him the world so freely? Fingers flexing uncertainly, Fenris directed his gaze to Garrett’s chest. “It’s just…I already have what I want.” Then he looked back up at those golden eyes.

His smile slowly fading, Garrett looked stupefied as his cheeks grew tinged with pink. The sight made Fenris’s heart leap. There were so many things he _needed_ to say to Garrett, anything that would let the human know just how deep his devotion went. That would have to be one of them.

Eyes averting almost shyly, Garrett flicked his head towards the door. “L-let’s head out. You can think about it on the way.”

Right. The favor. That would certainly be interesting to ponder.

-

“Maker’s Breath, is that a spider bite on your neck?!”

Garrett went stiff at the sound of Anders’s demand, his knife stuck in midair just as he was bringing it down to chop another section of elfroot. He threw the healer a sharp glare as he slapped a hand over the mark on his neck, heat rising in his face as he tried to avoid looking at Fenris.

Fenris, who had grudgingly agreed to accompany him to the clinic to help Anders (since he’d already promised and Fenris didn’t seem entirely keen on a long separation at the moment, especially if it involved Anders). The elf was a few feet away at another table, just as frozen as he mixed ingredients with a pestle.

They hadn’t exactly figured out how to let the rest of the band of misfits know that they were back together, and Garrett knew that would bring Fenris more unwanted attention. But Garrett was pretty damn sure Anders knew a love bite when he saw one.

He tried to, honest to the Maker, he definitely tried to keep from looking at Fenris, but he did it anyway. Anders followed his gaze and must have guessed _something_ because his face turned red and lost all expression.

Garrett had to have been dreaming the brief smirk that appeared on Fenris’s face before he got back to mixing. He decided it would be best to return to the elfroot before his own face completely evaporated from embarrassment.

Anders ground out, “Don’t chop those too finely.” Then he stalked away to check on a patient.

Sighing wearily, Garrett glared at his lover. “You’ll pay for that.”

Fenris just kept grinding with a small satisfied smile. “I’m quite sure I will.”


End file.
